I Remember You -GenSwapped
by BigSlayerGuyMan
Summary: "Everywhere I go you find me, and you start hanging around. Girl, it's getting me down." 'I Remember You' with the Queen of Ice and the King of the Vampires.


**It had to be done. :) Welcome to 'I Remember You' gender swapped. Creds to 'mangoisme' for idea. **

*Title Card shows Ice Queen staring into the ice, at a similar looking her in a black robe, shorter hair, and glasses.*

Gunther should've been used to his mistress coming out in a short black wig by now, but… Could anyone really get _familiar _with the idea?

"Okay Gunther," she yelled from another room. "Are you ready for the show to begin?" Gunther would've liked to have said no, but since that would probably get her a grounding the door or something, she just said "Wenk." Then she took a sip of her soda.

Ice Queen slowly started to walk backwards into the room, saying "One, two , three….Gunther, why did you gunt my fries?" She dropped her soda at a look at her mistress, she still couldn't get over it. "I gunted them, and they were mine." She sang in a low voice. Suddenly the Queen lifted Gunther up into the air.

"What sort of Gunther gunts his Gunther's fries." Gunther just stared, openmouthed at her. "And won't even gunt him in the eyes, Gunther, there were tears there, If you gunted them would you even care? Gunther, would you even love me," Gunther stared starry eyed at her mistress, her beak now closed. She made a little swooning noise.

Ice Queen frowned. "It's a figure of speech, Gunther. Marshall Lee's songs are so good!" She put Gunther down. Gunther edged closer to her, trying to reach her wig's hair to touch it.

Her mistress continued speaking. "Maybe I could get him to write a song with me! Man if he helped me write a song like that, I'd be a hit with all those princes out there." She made a hand gesture to the air, smiling at the thought.

Then she noticed a crunching noise, and realized that Gunther had pulled down her wig and was chewing on it with a giddy look on her face.

She smiled. "Gunther you cute little fool." She cradled him back and forth in her arms. "You know, Gunther," She pulled her close into her face, putting on a serious, concentrated look. " My song is going to need some dope lyrics to lure the sweeties in."

She walked over to her book collection. She'd say about a quarter of them were Finn and Jake fanfictions, but the rest were genuine. They were organized into four small fairly big dents in the wall. She pulled out a green book and smiled. "Hmm, Jane P. Katzone always says men are drawn to chicks with lonely pasts." She grinned, looking up. "And I've got a way lonely past!" Then her look of ecstasy was drowned by confusion, as she tried to think. "Wait, do I… I don't really..re…" She sighed. Then she dropped the book down, grabbed Gunther, and started to fly. "Quickly, Gunther, to the 'past room'.

She went down a spiral of staircases (though why she needed stairs when the ability to fly was so easy to her she didn't know. ) Rooms for the purpose of eating, relaxation, and plain 'ol multipurpose stuff were carved into the walls. A big circular hole also big frost spikes sticking out of it, resembling a monster's jaws. She quickly plunged down it, and started to whistle.

Going through a small corridor, she arrived in her storage room. Old clothes, a _Yield _ traffic sign, surfboard, boxes. The usual. But then she took a look into her desk. "Aw yeah." She pulled out a side cabinet, and reached for her scrapbook. "A lot of emotions and powerful stuff in here," she said, opening it. She took a quick sniff. "Still wet with tears" she said fondly. She pulled out half of the pages. "I'll take some of these for lyrical inspiration!"

Not bothering to properly restore the rest of the book, she tossed it to the side. She tucked the pages into her hair. She turned to Gunther. "So where's Marshall Lee living these days?"

Gunther knew the answer. "Wenk." "What? A cave?" She stuck her tongue out.

Quickly she got her music equipment together, and set off. Little did she know, two heroine's were camped out in the grass near the edge of the Ice Kingdom, watching her. "Well well well." Fionna said smugly. "Looks like Ice Queen's up to nasty work, sista." Cake set her binoculars down.

"Nasty work makes the worka go broke, sis." She said, using a metaphor. Fionna stood up on the rock they were sitting on. "Ice Queen, you make our job too easy." She looked to Cake. "You ready to roll on this witch?"

"Dinna roll!" Cake exclaimed.

_A Few Minutes Later_

Marshall Lee sat…or rather, floated above his couch in the living room. He questioned why he had furniture several times, but then decided that it kept a touch of normality. He was strumming away on his guitar, a sad look on his face. Then his razor sharp vampire hearing told him someone was coming, and he quickly looked out his window.

There was the Ice Queen, coming in, with all sorts of stuff on her back. "Hello? Anybody home?"

She called out. Marshall Lee, still holding his guitar, gasped. "No." He whispered, barely audible.

Ice Queen quickly approached the house, so the King flew out the front door to confront her. "What are you doing here? I told you to not come near me." His eyebrows were crossed, and his fangs shown. Really, that could've scared most people off, but Ice Queen? Nah.

She just laughed. "Well, I know but," at this, a pained look was on her face. "I was hoping you could help me write a song." Her face brightened. "One that could help me get some Prince action." She winked.

Marshall Lee's cheeks went a dim scarlet. "I'm not gonna help you pick up dudes!" He exclaimed.

Ice Queen's hands went up. "Come on!" She walked closer to him. "We could be a prog rock duo!" (Progressive Rock) "I could even split our adoring fans with you." She was on her knees. "I get the princes and you get, uh," She couldn't say this without blushing. "The kind of people you like. Sound good? Yeah, I think it does." She said, nodding.

Marshall Lee responded with a blank stare. Ice Queen flew into the blue house. Marshall turned to Gunther, and waved a small hand. Then she flew off. This made Gunther sad for some reason and she walked off.

"Hey!" Marshall exclaimed, looking through the doorway. "Get out of here!" He said threateningly. Then again it's kinda hard for a vampire to say much without sounding a little threatening.

"Wait! Let me just play one song. I can show you what I've written so far!" Without waiting for a response, she swiped at her equipment, making it spill out on the ground. "Dang it.." She started to mess with it. She pulled at the knots in the cord. "Tangles are hard.." She started to pull and got stuck up in it somehow.

Marshall Lee managed to keep a blank expression on his face. Now the lady was so caught up in it that she could barely move a limb. "Oh No. Ice Queen's in trouble." She proclaimed. Marshall had to look at her sadly.

Than the Queen said, stuck on the ground, "You know what, I'll just hum it for you. Hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm, hmm, hmm hmm, mmmhmm hmm mm hmm mmmm." She looked up at him expectantly. "So how was that?"

Suddenly the door slammed open with a bang, and out came Fionna and Cake. This scene was very unusual. Did Marshall tie her up in her own cords? "Ice Queen!" they had exclaimed.

"Oh. You got him. Good job Marshall." Fionna said, confused. Cake bended down to Ice Queen's face, and put on a deep voice. "Your constant harassment of the male gender makes me barf, Ice Queen." Cake lifted the Queen up and they started to walk away.

"Nah, it's okay, she can stay." Marshall said casually. "Wait? What?" The trio, counting the Ice Queen exclaimed. "Yeah, we're going to write a song together." The King grabbed the Ice Queen from Cake.

Fionna frowned. "You sure you don't want us to," there she made a hand motion of putting her fists together. "For you?"

"No, it's okay, you guys can go." Then he had another thought. "And make it quick or I'll suck your blood dry!" He made a werewolf monster face, prompting them to run away.

When they were gone, Ice Queen said from where she was being held by the King, "You know, I kinda like you having me in these wires." The King quickly dropped her, a concerned expression on his face. He plugged in The Queen's Music Maker to the wall. He flicked it on, and it became blood red. Ha. He started moving a touch dial. A gentle sound came out. It wasn't really his thing, but whatever.

"So what kinda song are we playing?" He asked her. She reached into her hair, digging around for something. "I brought these for some inspiration." She laid them out on the music maker. "I was hoping you could use it as a starting point." Marshall reached at a wet paper. "O…kay.." He decided it was better to not question it.

He started the music again. "Yeah, that's good!" The Queen of Frost and Snow proclaimed. She walked to the center of the room, and started to tap her foot in a slow rhythm. She did this for 8 beats before she started.

"_Slime Prince, you're pretty great._

_Flame Prince, you're okay._

_Wildberry Prince could be better, _

_All of the princes are alright, _

_But, _

_Oh, Guuummballl_

_You look like a lot of fun_

Marshall snorted. Yeah, as much as fun as a sack of potatoes and a rock. He tried not to think of the Prince. She started to dance along with her movements

_I'm right outside, and that's how I know _

_Hey Prince, did ya get my text? _She winked.

_With a picture of my awesome gun show, _

_I'm also working on my curves, _She lifted up her robe to show a little bit of her stomach. Marshall tried not to stare.

_If ya like I'll send a picture of that too, _

Marshall smiled. It was sorta peaceful working with her, even if the lyrics were odd.

_Oh, Gumball _A pained look crossed the King's face as he looked up.

_I really need someone, or anyone, pretty much anyone…_

_I'm so alone, Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?_

Ice beams started to form on her hand. Tears flowed out of her eyes.

_Anyboddyy _She shot beams at the ceiling and it started to snow. _Anyboodddyyy_

_Anybooddy,, _

"Glob in the sky, please tell me why,"

_Several lightyears away_

"Well," Glob asked his other faces. "She's been asking for a few hundred years now, should we just end the pain and tell her?"

After a brief discussion, they decided…No.

Yeah, deities helping when you really need it.

_Back on a hunk of rock with a big hole in it, otherwise known as Earth,_

Snow streamed down her face, and the tears didn't make it any better. Marshall couldn't take it any longer. "Stop acting like this!" He yelled. "No, it's just starting to get good!" Um…okay… She shot more ice beams at the ceiling. "Princes, I command you, love me!" More beams. "Love me!"

Marshall tackled her to the ground. "Stop acting crazy!" He stretched the words out. Ice Queen yelled, "I just wanna be loved!" She pushed him off her.

"Uh oh." Ice Queen walked with drooped shoulders into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I pushed you." He put his head against the fridge. "Oh, I'll just stay out of your way." She climbed up the fridge and knocked over a box of cereal. "Again I'm sorry I pushed you.

Marshall walked into the Kitchen, with a sad look. He sighed. He opened the fridge, and pulled out a strawberry. Then there was hair on her, and she looked up. "Hunh?"

"Whatcha got? A strawberry?"

"Ughhh." He turned around and dropped the apple, and put his back to the fridge. He dropped to his knees, and pushed the strawberry. It rolled around the Kitchen til it made a curve and hit the on button at the Music Maker.

Marshall started to sing.

"_You're so irritating, you pitiful old hag,_

_I'd like to help you but I don't know if I can, _He glanced up at her.

_I thought you were nuts,_

_But your really, really, really, not,_

_Every time I leave eventually you find me and start chillin' around,_

_Just another dope excuse to see me,_

_Girl, it's getting me down,_

_You know I'm actually glad to see you, _Ice Queen was gaping.

_Maybe I'm the one who's *sigh* nuts._

The Music Maker clicked off. Ice Queen leaped from the fridge, which made Marshall jump away. "Wait, do you … like me?" She asked.

"Of course I do you old hag!" He told her. "Really? Wow. " He rubbed his arm. "How about, one of these?" She stretched her arms out. Marshall hesitated, then reached forward. He leaned his head over her shoulder with his arms around her neck. Ice Queen pulled him apart, and started to reach in for a kiss. Marshall gasped.

He put her hand over his mouth, and pushed away. "Ugh! Not like that!" He stood away from her. "Ugh, you don't remember anything. Do you? _Simone_!" Ice Queen responded with, "What –mone?"

"Why do you even come see me when you don't remember me?" He stretched his arms out exasperatedly. "You don't even know who you are!"

Ice Queen smiled and waved her hands in the air. "Yes I do! I'm a lyricist." She started digging paper out of her hair. "It's all here! On these receipts,! These take out menus! These newspaper clippings!" A piece floated by the King.

"Hunh?" He looked at it. Then he showed it to the Queen. "Look! This is you, Simone, before the war!" The picture showed Simon holding the Enchiridion. It had the caption 'Simon Petrikov Unearths Ancient Treasure' and scrawled all over it was, 'Anyone or Anyone pretty much anyone' and 'I'm also working on my curves'. She was probably writing her song on it. Ice Queen scrunched her face in concentration.

Marshall dug down and reached for a picture of a younger him. He gasped. "This!" He showed it to her. "You took this picture!" He glanced. "Ugh, and you scrawled all over it." Then he started reading. A gasp came.

"What? Are they good lyrics? I'll get the Music Maker!" Marshall followed. "What? No, wait!" Ice Queen turned it on. "Yeah, let's go brotha, what's it say?"

Marshall reluctantly sang it out.

_Dear Marshall Lee, I know I'm_

Fading into obscurity,

And my skin's turned blue,

An icy hue,

Please, while my days draw near,

That I'll still be able to hold you dear,

Remember,

Even though it may seem as if it's just you and me,

__

To wander the wreckage of the world,

In the end, You'll make it through this,

But can I say the same for me,

At least without my accepting my growing insanity."

Ice Queen banged on her drums. "Yeah! Keep it going!" "Oh, um." Marshall grabbed for another paper.

"_This magic keeps me alive, but it's driving me crazy." _Marshall pulled back at his hair.

_I want to save you, but who's going to save me?_

_Please forgive me for,_

_Whatever I do,_

_When I don't remember you,_

"Woo! Hot stuff!" The Ice Queen cheered. "What? You don't know what it means?" A tear started to go down his cheek. "Look!" He shoved a paper at her. Ice Queen started to sing it.

_Marshall Lee, _

_I know I'm slipping away,_

_And I can't remember what It made me say,_

_But I remember that I saw you cry,_

_I swear it wasn't me, it was the ice,_

Looks of confused recognition flashed on her face.

_This magic keeps me alive, _They started to sing together.

_But it's making me crazy,_

_And I want to save you, but who can save me?_

Fionna and Cake were spying out on them with binoculars. "What's going on in there?" Cake asked, very confused. "I don't know."

_Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

_When I can only save you,_

*A thousand years ago.*

Marshall Lee stood on the road, with his arms crossed, tear's going down his face. Survivor Simone Petrikov saw him as she walked through the streets, and dropped her backpack. She wiped a tear off his cheek, and ran to a toy store, and grabbed a blue bunny. She handed it to him, and he hugged it.

_La da da, da da, da da,_

_Da da, da da, da da, da da,_


End file.
